The present invention relates to a telephone system, and more particularly to a wireless intercommunicating system which transmits messages by radio signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,370, issued to Kearns et al., discloses an automatic dialing system for use in an emergency case. This dialing system cannot be used as a telephone to receive A.F. signals (Audio Frequency Signal) by radio signal, and therefore it can only be used in an emergency case to automatically dial a particular telephone number. Further, conventional wireless telephone handsets or headphone type wireless handsets do not provide an automatic dialing function. There are known wireless handsets having an automatic dialing function, however these wireless handsets are not suitable for disabled persons, sick persons, or aged persons who cannot move freely.